The present invention relates to a device for the detection of blockages in sewer lines and which sounds an alarm upon the detection of such blockage, and, coupled with a detention tank, provides time to alert users of the system of the blockage and stop further use of the system until the blockage is removed, thereby preventing overflow of the sewers into the building being served. Backup of sanitary sewer systems can cause deposit of sewage-laden liquids and solids in the lower levels of residential homes and the like, resulting in untold aggravation, grief, physical damage to the premises and wholly unsanitary conditions. This invention provides inexpensive means for detecting a sewer blockage, sounding an alarm and preventing an overflow.
Sewer blockage alarms are known in the prior art. Exemplary of such devices are shown in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,165 (Yavicoli, 1965); U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,187 (Hamilton, 1961); U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,875 (Sachs, 1953), and U.S. Pat. No. 354,688 (Clark, 1886). The distinct differences and advantages of the present invention over prior art devices will become apparent during the course of the following description.